His Little Girl
by Arctic Winters
Summary: Dudley Dursley knew the moment he held her, that his daughter, Alexandra Lilian was different. On the day of her 11th birthday, she receives a mysterious letter for a mysterious school. But is it really so mysterious? Was this, the thing her father had feared and dreaded, happening to her? Will she be able to go to this mysterious school, and how will her family react if she does?
1. Prologue - His Little Girl

**Hello! This is my new HP fan fiction. I have a lot of ideas for this, so hopefully I can actually finish a story this time round, eh? Haha.**

** Anywho, keep in mind this is a prologue, just to let you know what the story is going to be about, which is why the first 'chapter' is so short. I just wanted to upload this first to see what your response would be – mainly whether or not from what you can tell, if it's worth continuing or not. **

**The idea is based off of what Jo Rowling (Our queen!) almost wrote for the epilogue of DH. Dudley being at the platform with a child, who was his son or daughter. I think it's a great idea for a fanfic, and sadly there aren't all that many out there based off of this idea. So, I decided to put my spin on it. : )**

**I'm still on the fence as to whether or not I like the name 'Juniper'... I love her middle name, that will not change. My friend suggested Sasha or Alexandra, but I wanted your opinions as well. If you have any questions, feel free to message me or leave a review!**

** Love ya tons xox -Nali**

* * *

On a chilly morning, in January on a Thursday, a man in his mid-thirties by the name of Dudley Dursley was getting ready to go out the door to work. Dudley Dursley was a rather big man, although most of it was muscle, instead of fat as you would think upon first look, for he used to be a boxer in his youth - before he quit and took over his father's position in their drill company – and never stopped doing his exercises.

Immediately after putting his coat on, Dudley walked over to where his wife was in the kitchen and gave his wife – a no-nonsense woman by the name of Elaine, with black hair and a very slim and petite frame, who worked at a local library, a kiss on the cheek, before walking over to the highchair where his nine month old son, Elliot sat throwing food around the kitchen, to give him a kiss on his forehead as well.

Before walking out the door, he hesitated as to whether or not he should go and see if his daughter was alright (for she was sick with a cold that kept her from attending school), before he decided it was best if he headed out for work so he wouldn't get caught up in the morning traffic jams.

However, as he drove nearer and nearer to work, and farther and farther away from his home, he regretted that decision.

Although he would never admit it, Dudley Dursley's daughter was his pride and joy.

It might have been because she was his opposite in every way – quiet in the presence of others, but quite loud and boisterous when alone, observing, adventurous, and compassionate – or it could be the fact that except for himself and his mother, Petunia (who regularly doted on her when visited), she was often left alone.

When Alexandra (for that was her name – Alexandra Lilian Dursley) was born, he knew as soon as he held her that she was different from other children. If he was to be quite frank, it frightened him greatly. And that fear grew as she got older, when things – strange things – started happening to her and around her.

For example; one time when she was six months old, Dudley was trying to feed her some smashed peas, but she didn't like it. She became so angry that he was forcing the food on her, that the glass jar of peas in his hand exploded and cut his hand, and left smashed peas all over himself and his daughter.

Then another time, when Alex was a toddler, she wanted her mother to read another story-book to her before she went to sleep, but upon her mother's refusal, the book she wanted to read - which was all the way at the other end of the nursery - somehow appeared in Alexandra's tiny lap, leaving her mother shell shocked.

And yet another time – this time much more recently, at just three months ago – at the playground a few blocks away, Dudley had witnessed her daughter wilting a flower. She had walked up to it and stretched out, and it had immediately wilted upon her touch, causing Alex to grow saddened for a moment, before she decided to go on the swing set.

It was these things that constantly had Dudley in fear – fear of what may happen, or what could be. He always stayed in constant alertness around her, for he knew what might happen… what she might become.

He always felt it around her. Power, radiating off of her, and fear. Fear for her.

Although he would never admit it to you if you asked, he was a little bit afraid of her. But every time he saw her grin up at him, teeth still growing from having lost them, with her big blue eyes – his eyes, and her dark, curly, strawberry blonde hair in tangles and knots from having played outside all day from one of her 'adventures', his fear of her disappeared, and only fear _for_ her, and love remained.

He often called her 'His Little Hobbit' because of how like a hobbit she really was. For she was very short and small for her age, had a ravenous appetite (and yet somehow, maybe it was from her playing outside every chance she got, rain or shine, she never seemed to have a piece of fat on her), loved learning new things, yet being content in her own little world, and going on 'adventures' in the park.

Yes, these little quirks were what kept him smiling in her presence, and kept him loving her and defending her to his wife when she would say something against his little girl.

Today was a special day for his little girl, and one that he wasn't sure if he was all that excited about, for today was her eleventh birthday. A part of him, the practical, no-nonsense part that his parents instilled in him, hoped that nothing out of the ordinary would happen today.

But the less practical, and more honest part – the part that his father told him to squash – told him that today, he may very well have to give up his little girl.

_But no matter what,_ he decided walking into his work building, _he would love his little girl. No matter what the future held. She was his little girl._


	2. The Unforgettable Birthday

**"Anything is better than lies and deceit!" **

**- Leo Tolstoy, Anna Karenina**

**"Knowing can be a curse on a person's life. I'd traded in a pack of lies for a pack of truth, and I didn't know which one was heavier. Which one took the most strength to carry around? It was a ridiculous question, though, because once you know the truth, you can't ever go back and pick up your suitcase of lies. Heavier or not, the truth is yours now." **

**-Sue Monk Kidd, The Secret Life of Bees**

**Chapter Two**

**The Unforgettable Birthday**

It was mid-morning by the time one Alexandra Lilian Dursley woke up. She hadn't been able to go to sleep until it was nearly two in the morning, not only because of her sickness, but because of her excitement.

Today, on the ninth of January, was her birthday.

Remembering this tidbit of information, a previous drowsy Alexandra jumped straight up out of bed before running to the other side of her room to look at her reflection in the mirror that hung on her turquoise colored walls. Upon first glance she visibly grimaced – her hair was sticking up at all corners.

With a loud sigh, she rummaged through her cosmetic bag (which held her hairbrush and hair ties, along with her acne gel) that she kept under her night table, before finally finding her hairbrush and started the frustrating process of taming her wild hair.

After she decided that her hair was as good as it was going to get, she walked over to her closet to pick out her clothes for the day, and then headed on to the bathroom to do the rest of her morning routine.

Upon finishing, Alex headed down stairs to the living room where her mother was sitting on the couch, watching the television while her brother sat on the floor next to the couch playing with some of his toys.

"Good morning, mum," Alex said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Alexandra." Her mother said curtly, "I trust you slept well?"

Alex pondered a moment before answering "I slept well enough I suppose."

Her mother absentmindedly nodded, attention now on Ethan.

"Um…. Mum," Alex asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" her mother replied, now bouncing Ethan on her knee muttering things like 'who's mummy's precious little boy? You are!' and 'you're going to be such a handsome lad when you grow up'.

Alex _was_ going to ask her mum if there was anything special about today, just to see if she remembered, when she changed her mind.

Her mother had never paid any special attention to her birthdays sense she was a toddler, so why would that change now?

It was obvious since the birth of Ethan (and even before, if she was being quite honest with herself, for her mother took better care of herself with Ethan's pregnancy than with Alex's) who Elaine's favorite child was, so Alex figured that now with the birth of Ethan, that she'd receive even less attention from her mother than before – and if she was honest with herself, that made her exceedingly jealous of her baby brother.

"Um… never mind," it was a silly reply, but Alex decided it was the best she could come up with.

Elaine didn't answer, for she was far too caught up with her 'dashing little boy' to fully take in what her daughter was saying, if she was saying anything at all.

Elaine knew fully well though what Alexandra was going to ask - she was going to ask if Elaine knew it was her birthday, to which the answer would be; of course she knew.

When Alex was born, Elaine had been thrilled – it was every mother's dream to have a little girl, one whom they could dress up and go shopping with, paint each other's nails, and all those sorts of things. But as Alexandra grew, Elaine's love and adoration of her daughter grew as well – only less, instead of more.

Alex was a very odd child, she was near perfect if Elaine was honest with herself; she never cried as a baby, never begged for attention like Ethan did, but there was something… More, about Alexandra that made Elaine quite uneasy.

She'd like to think that it started after all the strange happenings with Alexandra happened (the things breaking, random objects floating either towards her, or away from her), but the truth was, her distaste for her daughter started as soon as she was born.

She was jealous of Alexandra.

Alexandra wasn't a beautiful girl, per-se, but she had a natural beauty that Elaine did not. Granted – Alexandra did take after her mother; she had her mother's figure, and facial features. Elaine was a beautiful woman too, there was no doubt (although she would look much more beautiful if she ever smiled a true smile, instead of wearing a fake one plastered on her face, or the look that Alex called 'sucking on lemons').

But the reason she was jealous of Alexandra was that as soon as she was born, Dudley took more to her, rather than his wife. He was always spoiling the child, as well as her mother-in-law Petunia (who everyone knew despised Elaine, for reasons mostly unknown), who rarely ever showed love or adoration to anyone who wasn't her husband or son.

All this combined made Elaine quite jealous of her daughter, and it was decided by her that she wasn't going to let a mere babe overshadow her.

That is why she loved Ethan so – he demanded his mummy's attention constantly, and he looked exactly like his father, minus his eyes (which were Elaine's). To Elaine, he was the perfect, imperfect child. And for that reason (and that reason alone), he was her favorite.

So no – if Elaine could help it, she would not acknowledge her child. Even if it was said child's eleventh birthday.

However, Elaine did know that because it was Alexandra's birthday, that she deserved some kind of present (for Elaine had bought none, unlike Dudley who had bought several little trinkets for his pride and joy), so she said "Alexandra,"

Alex, who had been in the kitchen getting some cereal for breakfast, and muttering under her breath how 'birthdays are stupid', walked back into the living room to see what her mother wanted.

"Yes, mum?"

"Alexandra, your grandparents are coming over for a visit later today, they called and wanted me to tell you."

That was a lie; The Elder Dursley's never said they were coming over, but knowing how Alexandra had Petunia tied around her little finger, she figured (begrudgingly) that it wouldn't take much persuasion to have them come over.

"Really?" Alex asked, excited. "Yours or dads?"

"Your father's," Elaine replied, allowing a small smile to grace her lips. It wasn't the genuine one she gave Ethan or Dudley, but even that small, almost nonexistent smile made Alex's heart leap in her chest.

"Wonderful! When is daddy getting off work, today?"

"Your father will arrive home at around four, and considering it is twelve already – my, you slept in late, didn't you? – you'd better hurry and finish your breakfast so you can look presentable, for I shall see if your grandparents can arrive at the same time."

"Thank you mum!" Alex cried, running over to her mum to give her a hug and kiss, but her sudden cry caused Ethan to throw a fit and start crying, which caused Elaine to scowl and say "See what you did? I had just calmed him down. Oh Ethan, it's alright, there, there dear," She cooed, rubbing circles on her sons back. Alexs joy vanished.

Dejectedly, she returned to the kitchen and stirred her cereal around in her bowl, her hunger having vanished. However, she managed to finish her meal, before heading upstairs to make up her bed, and then read a book.

**~oOo~**

It was a few hours later when Juniper heard cheerful and rather loud voices coming from the living room downstairs. Excited, Alex jumped off her bed (rather like she had that morning), and headed towards the commotion.

"GRANDMUM!" Alex cried, seeing her grandmother take off her coat.

"Alex, dearest!" Petunia cooed, wrapping her thin arms around her granddaughter's tiny frame. "Happy birthday, my beauty!"

Alex laughed and kissed her grandmother on the cheek, adoration for her shining clear in Alex's sapphire blue eyes.

Upon hearing a cough, Alexandra broke the hug between her and her grandmother, and looked at her grandfather – a man by the name of Vernon Dursley, a very no-nonsense man (_who got along quite well with her mother_, Alex thought bitterly), and despised Alexandra – for what reason? She could never quite be sure – and said "Hello, granddad! How are you?"

He twitched his mustache and in a very gruff voice said (rather shortly), "Hello Alexandra. Happy birthday."

Instead of giving her a hug, like most good grandfathers would do, he simply shook her hand and patted her head, before saying (a hundred times more cheerful and less gruff than before), "Now! Where is my strapping grandson? Doing well, then, has he?" before following Elaine in the living room where Ethan had just awoken from his nap.

"Don't you want to go see the baby, too?" Alex asked her grandmother, unable to keep the jealousy and bitterness out of her voice.

"I will later, but today is your day." her grandmother said, smiling. She wiped the smile off her face though when she said "Alex, I want you to listen closely to me – don't hate your brother or be jealous of him. It isn't worth it, trust me – I know."

Confused as to why her grandmum said that, Alex replied "Yes ma'am."

"Now," Petunia said, her cheerful self once again (the cheerful self she was when she was around Alex, that is), "Let's go into the living room and wait on that son of mine to show up."

Grinning, Alex nodded and followed her grandmother in the living room to converse and await the return of her father.

It was nearly six o'clock, and the Dursley's (including Dudley, who had gotten home a few minutes after his parents had arrived,) were all sitting in the living room, Alex on the floor and her ten presents beside her, waiting to be unwrapped.

"Now," Petunia said brightly, "Start with granddaddie's and mine, first, sweetie,"

Smiling, Alex placed the bag in her lap, ready to take out the tissue paper and see what was inside, when there was a strange, tapping-like noise coming from the window.

"What was that?" Alex asked, curious.

"Urm, I'm sure it's nothing," Dudley said quickly.

"I'm sure I heard something…" Alex replied, but continued to open her present anyway. It was a beautiful necklace with a heart charm on the end, a blue sapphire in the middle.

"Thank you, grandmum, thank you granddad!" Alex cried happily, throwing her arms around said grandparents.

Before she sat back down, though, she heard the tapping noise again – this time louder and more distinct that before.

"I knew I heard something!" Alex said, walking over to the window where the noise was coming from, and opened it.

To her utmost surprise, an owl flew in, and landed on the back of an empty chair in front of the window.

"What the- what's this?" Alex asked (mostly to herself) when she noticed that the owl was carrying a letter in its beak.

Not paying attention to the protests that were coming from her father or his parents, she took the letter from the bird, and looked at it.

It was addressed to her!

It was a rather old-fashioned envelope with thick paper, and neat scrawl on the front that said "Miss Alexandra Dursley," very clearly, and on the back had a strange sort of stamp that had a giant "H" on it, and a red wax seal with the same inscription.

Mentally shrugging, she opened it and took out the contents. It said;

_Dear Miss. Dursley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Neville Longbottom, Deputy Headmaster_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry_

_Headmistress; Minerva McGonagall_

_(Order of Merlin, second class, Order of Merlin, first class)_

Confused as to what it is she had just read, Juniper looked up at her father. "Daddy, am I a witch?"

Dudley sighed.

This is what he had been dreading Alex's entire life.

He saw her open the letter, and saw her face go from curiosity to disbelief to awe to curiosity again.

Looking around the room, he saw his mother take several deep breaths as to calm herself, most likely reliving the two times this had happened in her lifetime before, his father looking very red in the face and angry (he was almost sure that he saw a vain popping out of his temple), and his wife looking very curious and disbelieving.

"Daddy," his daughter asked after reading the contents of the letter, "am I a witch?"

Suddenly the room grew very tense with anger, rage, and distrust. T

hen one word cut the silence, like an executioner beheading a criminal.

"Yes." Was her father's simple, hesitant, yet truthful sigh.

Then everything blew up.

* * *

**Wow! I'm actually quite surprised at the response I've gotten to this story - pleasantly surprised, of course! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and to my one reviewer, thank you for your encouragement! It means a lot when people leave reviews, especially those as kind as yours.**

**I accept all kinds of reviews (Flames as well, although I would like to have a reason why you would dislike my story before you start dissing it), so if you have something to say - say it! I'm all for freedom of speech. :)**

**Love you all!**

**xoxo**

**-Nali**


	3. The Overflowing Kettle, Ready To Explode

**"Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter - can it be that I'm not meant to play this part?**

**Now I see that if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart.**

**Who is that girl I see, staring straight, back at me? Why is my reflection someone I don't know?**

**Somehow I cannot hide, who I am - though I've tried.**

**When will my reflection show, who I am inside?**

**When will my reflection show, who I am, inside?" **

**-Reflection, Mulan**

**Chapter Three**

**The Overflowing Kettle, Ready to Explode**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Was Vernon Dursley's booming cry of outrage, mixed with Elaine's shrill "You've got to be joking!" and Ethan's wailing at the loud noise.

Petunia just sat in her chair, pursing her lips with a faraway look in her eyes.

Dudley was standing still, taking in the scene in front of him. He then noticed Alex for the first time sense he answered her question.

She was standing quite still, as if she was a statue, and looked as pale as a ghost. Her facial expression held no emotion, but in her eyes Dudley could see the various thoughts and emotions going through her, consuming her. Confusion, disbelief, curiosity, sadness, yet a flair of happiness, wonder, and recognition.

"I'm a witch?" Was her quiet question. It was a question that didn't need answering – for quite clearly, she was a witch; she had the letter in her hand to prove it!

"Now, son," Vernon's gruff voice said, "If this is a joke, we can put it all behind us. We can forget all that has happened today, and move on."

"Dad," Dudley said exasperated, "this isn't a joke. That letter is legitimate,"

Once again, Dudley could have sworn that he saw a vain pop in his father's temple.

"What is going on?!" Elaine cried. "What do you mean my daughter is a witch? Dudley – are you drunk? And Alexandra – where did that letter come from? What in heaven's name is going on?"

Dudley sat back down in his chair cradling his head in his hands, too tired and emotionally drained to reply.

"It's my fault," Petunia said, quietly (although she was heard by everyone in the room).

"What do you mean, grandmum?" Alex asked, walking over to where her grandmother was sitting. "Do you know how I am a witch?"

Petunia nodded. "The magic is from my side of the family. My sister, Lilian – the person you're named after – was a witch. She married a wizard, and they had a son who was also magical. They all three went to that school that your letter came from,"

"What is this load of rubbish?!" Elaine cried, "What are you talking about? Magic isn't real! It's only in fairy stories – magic isn't real! It can't be! You're all off your rocker – all of you! You're lying! Dudley – you're all lying!" the last few moments of Elaine's rant was bordering on hysterical.

"Elaine!" Dudley yelled over his wife's voice. "We're not lying. Calm down."

"What do you mean '_calm down_', I am _perfectly calm_! My husband and his mother have just told me my only daughter – my first born – is a _witch_! _We have a witch in the family_! Why shouldn't I be calm?"

"Shouldn't I be the one screaming?" Alex asked, mostly to herself. "I mean, I'm the one who is supposed to be a witch, after all. None of you,"

Elaine started sobbing and screaming about how '_I'm dreaming, this is all a bad dream – I'll wake up and it will be over!_' and '_Liars! You're lying – all of you!_'

Vernon was so red, and looked so mad, that Juniper thought he might comburst from his anger.

"Petunia," He said in a very tight voice, "I'm going home. Are you coming?"

That last sentence was somewhat threatening, but her grandmother stayed firm and said "No. I'll come along later. I need to explain things to Alex and Elaine."

Vernon nodded once, still mad, before he turned on Alexandra and said "Listen here, girl – if I find out that this isn't a joke, and that if you do go to that god-forsaken school for freaks, you can be sure that you'll be no granddaughter of mine. You always were such a disappointment to me, always doing freakish things, not being normal like other children-"

"FATHER!" Dudley yelled, cutting off his father mid-rant. "If you're going to talk to my daughter like that, you can leave right now."

Vernon looked somewhat abashed at how his son was talking to him, but he nodded and said "Indeed I shall. I don't want to stay here longer than is possible. Petunia, I shall see you when you return home. Goodnight Elaine, Ethan. Dudley." And ignoring his granddaughter completely, he exited to the entryway, put on his coat and hat, and walked out the door.

There was a tense silence before Alex asked "Can someone please tell me… what exactly is going on?"

Elaine was still blowing her nose and trying to calm herself down, having just put Ethan to bed.

"Yes, well," Dudley began, but his mother Petunia cut him off. "I should explain."

And so she did.

She explained to Alex and Elaine all about how when Petunia was younger, she had a sister named Lily, and when Lily turned eleven she received a letter to a place called Hogwarts, in which the letter stated she was, in fact, a witch.

She also explained how she felt hatred and jealous towards her sister, which resulted in her spending many of her adult years as a bitter, hard-hearted woman. She also told them what muggles were, muggle-born (which is what Juniper was), half-blood, and pureblood.

She explained how her nephew, Harry Potter, was what the wizard world called "'the chosen one', or some such nonsense," she said, and how an evil wizard by the name of – here Petunia paused, either trying to remember his name, or contemplating whether or not she should say it, if she in fact knew.

After a moment she continued – An evil wizard by the name of Voldemort murdered Lily and her husband, leaving Harry an orphan, and when the wizard tried killing the babe, the curse used backfired, resulting in killing him instead.

She went on to explain what she knew of the happenings while Harry was at Hogwarts during his teenage years, Dudley cutting in to tell about the Dementors and the Order of the Phoenix and his involvement regarding them, and about the Final Battle at Hogwarts (they had found out all about that because of a letter Harry had written them, letting them know 'all was well').

By the end of all this, both Elaine and Alex were flabbergasted.

Right as Alex was going to say something, her mother interrupted. "You mean to say that I married a family that produces _freaks_?! _And you didn't think it important to inform me of this_?! What kind of people _are_ you?! You know what? I'm leaving."

And she sat up from the couch which she was occupying, and stormed up stairs – presumably to pack.

"Elaine – wait!" Dudley shouted after her, running up the stairs taking two at a time.

Alex sat on the floor, where she had been sitting the whole time, presents still sitting beside her, unopened, while her grandmother still sat, occupying the winged back chair.

Upstairs they heard muffled shouts and screams, as well as crying – presumably a mixture of Ethan and Elaine.

During all this, Alex's face was emotionless, expressionless. It was as if she was numb as to what was happening around her, something, which through all of the chaos that had ensued, had her worried.

After what seemed like an eternity to Alex, she heard her father start coming down the stairs, and a moment later, appeared in the living room.

"Your mother is staying."

Hope and joy sprang up in Alex's eyes, but was squashed back down when Dudley continued saying "But I'm sleeping on the couch tonight, and she doesn't want to see either of us until she has 'thought things through'."

"I'm extremely sorry your birthday turned out like this, Alex." Petunia said after a moment's pause.

"It's alright, grandmum." was Alex's quiet reply.

After Petunia left, after talking with her son quietly, Dudley went over to Alex and knelt down so he was eye-level with her.

"Hobbit," he murmured quietly, "do you want to open the rest of your presents?"

He already knew the answer, but just wanted to ask. He was proven right when his daughter responded "No thank you daddy. I'm just going to take them up and go to bed. I'll open them in the morning. Thank you anyway, though."

Gathering the presents in her arms, she stood up and headed for the stairs.

Before she was halfway upstairs, though, Dudley stopped her, saying, "Alexandra?"

"Yes, daddy?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes daddy. I know."

"You'll always be my little girl. And you know – you don't have to go to Hogwarts. But you don't have to stay here either."

"When do I have to make my decision?" Alex asked, hesitantly.

"July 31st. Hogwarts starts on the first of September."

"Alright. I'll think about it, is that okay?"

He smiled, one that didn't fully reach his eyes. "Alright, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too, daddy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Dudley whispered after he heard her door close.

He whirled around and kicked the couch as hard as he could with a loud curse. This wasn't supposed to happen. His daughter wasn't supposed to be a witch – she was supposed to be normal.

That isn't to say that he wouldn't love her – he would always love Juniper, she was his little girl for heaven's sake! His first born! – But he didn't want this for her. He knew that muggle-born's were teased, from certain things Harry had said, and he knew that there was a big chance that they were still teased, even after that wizard… What's-his-name had been killed, and his followers imprisoned.

_But_, Dudley thought, sourly, _she's being teased here, too. Every time she comes home from school there's traces of tears. Maybe… maybe Hogwarts _would _be good for her._ And with that thought, he went to bed on the couch, not even bothering to put on his pajamas, and from all of the stress he had gathered throughout the day, he fell asleep almost instantly.

Not Alex, however, who even after opening her gifts (She had received _The Children of Hurin, The Simarillion_ by J.R.R. Tolkien from her father, as well as a few meaningless board games from various relatives. Her mother had gotten her nothing.), still felt the same as before – surprised, saddened, happy, and curious.

How could she be a witch?

She always knew she was different – for goodness' sake, she was teased all the time at school for being a 'freak', so of course she knew she was different – but this… _This_ was not at _all _what she had _ever_ expected to hear.

The words "_You're a witch_," kept playing in her head.

She just couldn't believe it. She wanted to, and she was starting to, but it was almost impossible.

It was a dream. _A dream come true_, she thought.

Suddenly she got out of bed and went to her bookcase, before finding her journal which she had had sense she was six (of course, at that time, her writing was mainly illegible scribbles and pictures, but once she hit eight she started writing her true feelings and thoughts in it. It was the closest thing she had to a friend, honestly), got out a pen, and started writing.

_January 9, 2014_

_Today was my birthday. I'm not going to go in detail about the presents – although I will say I got the books I wanted – but I needed to get some things off my chest._

_ I got a letter today. It was from a school. A school of witchcraft and wizardry. It stated that I was a witch. _

_How could that be? I know I'm different._

_ I've always been different. I feel different then the other boys and girls. _

_But… can I actually be a real life witch? Honestly and truly? How is things like this even possible?_

_ I thought magic only existed in books like Narnia, Lord of the Rings, or Sleeping Beauty! But… to have it be real life? _

_It's just so hard to understand. But then again, it isn't. Things that philosophers and scientists can't explain, perhaps that's magic? I mean, it would make sense, wouldn't it? _

_But wow. A witch!_

_ I'm not sure whether or not I should go to this school though. _

_Mum threw a fit – she almost left today. I don't mean for a visit, I mean she almost left for good. I can't live without mum. That's a lie – I probably could, but dad and Ethan couldn't – I'm only eleven! I can't take care of him! And dad works all the time. She'd probably take him with her if she did leave, but that would only break dad's heart more. I'm not sure if learning magic is worth losing a mother and brother. And grandfather. _

_Granddad said that if I went there he'd disown me (okay, he didn't say that, he just said I wouldn't be his granddaughter anymore. But that's the same thing, right?). _

_But… I'm always teased at school. I don't have friends, because odd things always happen around me, and they say I'm odd. I'm a freak, they say. _

_If I go to that school, maybe I would have friends. _

_Maybe I could be 'normal', if there even is such a thing. I… I don't want to be who mother or grandfather expects me to be. _

_I want to be who dad and grandmum expects me to be – myself. _

_But what truly is me? Am I a witch, or a freak? _

_There is a difference. I just don't know if going to a school is worth all the tension._

_ It's one in the morning though, and I'm tired, and need to think on things._

_ So goodnight._

_Alex_

**Thank you all for your reviews, they mean a lot to me! You're all so encouraging and it makes me smile :)**

**To my Guest reviewer; They can't feel her 'aura', per-say, but they can tell that something is different about her. **

**Take Hermione for example; She couldn't make friends because of the odd feeling people would get around her - which was magic (which then led to her being bossy because of her being alone all the time, which is why Ron and Harry disliked her at first). **

**Then we have Lily; her sister called her a freak, even before she got her letter. She felt that Lily was different, not her aura, but just that something was different about her.**

**Please remember to suggest names for Juniper - I've decided that it is a horrid name and I need to change it. But it has to go along with Lilian, for that is her middle name, and I will not change that. It's... precious... to me... (I'm such a geek, haha)**

**Thank you again to my reviewers, and just readers in general - each view, follow, favorite and review is encouraging me to write!**

**I love you all xoxo**

**Nali**


	4. Diagon Alley

**"Such beauty that for a minute**  
** death and ambition, even love,**  
** doesn't enter into this.**

**Happiness. It comes on**  
** unexpectedly. And goes beyond, really,**  
** any early morning talk about it."**

**Happiness - Poem by Raymond Carver**

**Chapter Four**

**Diagon Alley**

* * *

It had been seven months since Alex's birthday (which was certainly one to remember, in her book, anyway), and she had come to a decision.

She was going to Hogwarts, whether her mother and grandfather approved, or not.

At the beginning of August, another letter from Hogwarts came (thankfully when her mother was shopping, so she was not at home to throw a fit), which turned out to be the perfect timing, as not only did Juniper need to let the school know she was determined to go, but she needed directions for where to buy all of the items on her list.

A few days after her owl set off back to the school, she received a reply – the deputy headmaster, Professor Longbottom, had written stating that Hogwarts acknowledged her as a student now, and that written enclosed in the letter was directions to the Leaky Cauldron (_whatever that was_, Alex thought), and just to ask 'Hannah' where Diagon Alley was (which, Alex presumed, was where she was to buy her school supplies).

She could hardly wait.

It was now the third week of August, and there was only six days left until Alex was headed to Hogwarts. Today was also the day that her father had decided on driving her to 'The Leaky Cauldron' so she would be able to buy all the items on her school-supply list.

"Alex," Dudley called from the bottom of the steps, "Are you ready to go, yet?"

"Just a moment!"Alex cried, struggling to hurry and put on her socks.

"There we go!" She said to herself.

"Coming!" She yelled, running down the stairs.

"I'm ready," She said, grinning, standing in front of her father.

Dudley chuckled and said "Well hurry up, then, we don't have all day!" But he winked at her, letting her know that it was all right.

"Where are you two going?" Elaine asked, from the living room.

"We're going to buy my school supplies, mum," Alexandra said, tentatively. "Do you want to come?"

"Ha!" Elaine scoffed, "Why would I want to go to a place crawling with freaks? No thank you, I'm going to stay here at home, with my non-freak child." Elaine strode into the kitchen, clearly stating that the conversation was closed.

Sighing, Alexandra followed her father out of the door and into the car, where they head out to London to search for 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

After an hour or so, they made it to where the Leaky Cauldron was located.

"There it is, I see it!" Alex cried, happily, upon seeing the sign that clearly stated 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

"What? What do you see? I don't see anything," Dudley asked, confused.

"Maybe muggles can't see it?" Alex asked, more to herself. "Well, follow me, maybe you can still enter?"

Dragging her father with her, Alex opened the door to the Leaky Cauldron.

Once they entered, Alex heard her father gasp. Looking around, there was several witches and wizards, one of the witches doing wandless magic, summoning a chair to her to seat her friend. That in itself had Alex and Dudley both with jaws open, but Alex was in complete awe for everything – this was the kind of surroundings she was going to be in for the rest of her life – school life, anyway.

She felt a thrill of excitement running through her veins at that moment. She quickly recovered herself, however, and walked up to the lady standing behind the bar, wiping the counters.

"Excuse me, miss," Alex asked, politely, "Do you know where I might get to Diagon Alley? I'm a Muggle Born, you see, and my father and I have never been."

The woman behind the counter glanced up at Alex, and with a grin said "Oh, of course, sweetie – you and your father follow me, please,"

Dudley and Alex followed the woman through a back door and stopped in front of a brick wall. Alex couldn't hear what the woman was saying, but she was muttering to herself, while taking out her wand and pressing it against the brick wall.

Instantly, the bricks began shifting, causing both Dudley and Alex to step a pace back. After a moment the bricks created an archway, and through that archway was almost like another world.

'_But then again, it probably is another world,_' thought Juniper.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." The woman said. "But, now then, just take out your list – you did bring your list with you, right?" Upon seeing Alex's nod, she continued. "Just take out your list and go by the instructions. For robes you'll want to go to Madam Malkins, for a wand you'll want Olivanders, and so on. Do you understand?"

Alex nodded, while Dudley asked "But we don't have any wizarding money – where do we exchange our coins?"

The woman laughed and slapped her forehead. "Oh, I'm such a scatter brain – I'm sorry. You'll want to go to Gringotts, that giant white building there, can't miss it. Well, I must be getting back to the Cauldron. Nice to have met you! My name is Hannah, by the way. Goodbye!"

Dudley and Alex looked at each other before making the trek to the bank.

Alex was not afraid at all to admit that she was petrified of the goblins. They were the type of creatures you'd see in a sci-fi movie, or a horror film, or something equally disturbing.

However, they had been able to exchange their 'muggle money' into 'wizarding coins'. Alex was in awe of the strange coins, they looked so foreign to her, and interesting.

She knew her father was equally interested in the money, but he tried not to show it.

"So," Dudley said, "What do you want to get first? Robes, cauldron, books, pet, or wand?"

"Um, clothes," Alexandra replied. Nodding, Dudley grabbed his daughter's hand and strode into Madam Malkin's store.

Nothing particularly interesting happened while they were there, unless you count Alex being pricked by a stray needle from Madam Malkin while being fitted interesting or important.

After they got the necessary clothing items, they bought Alexandra a cauldron and some glass vials, her books, and then set off to the animal emporium.

"Now, I know you've wanted a cat for as long as I can remember, so I will allow you to buy a cat, if you so choose," her father said upon entering the store.

Shrieking with delight, Alex fled off to where the cats were being held. There were many different types of cats and kittens – Persian cats, Siamese, Russian blues, tabby, ginger, American long and short haired – you name it, that store probably had it. In the end, Alex decided on an American short haired male kitten.

"What are you going to name him?" the shopkeeper asked when ringing the animal up. Dudley, who was standing next to Alex, too, appeared interested in her response.

"I think I'm going to name him…. Bilbo, what do you think, daddy?"

Dudley laughed and said "I'm sure he'll bring honor to that name, sweetie."

The shop keeper obviously had no idea what was so funny about the name 'Bilbo', so decided on nodding his head, smiling tightly and said "Have a good year at Hogwarts, little one," yelling over her shoulder an 'I will!' Alex and her father walked across the street to mark the last thing off their list – a wand.

"Daddy," Alex whispered, suddenly frightened.

"What is it, sweet heart?" Dudley asked, worried.

"What if I don't get a wand? What if I'm not really a witch, and this has been a horribly long dream? What if-"

"Alexandra Lilian Dursley," Dudley said, suddenly stern.

Alex looked up.

"You're a witch. I've known you were a witch since the moment you were born – no, don't ask me how I knew, I just had a sixth sense – point is, you are a witch. You _will _be getting that wand, and you _will_ go to Hogwarts, despite what your mother and grandfather may prefer." He muttered that last part to himself, but Alex still heard him.

"Alright. I can do this," she said to herself.

Standing up straight with her shoulders back, Alex opened the door to Olivander's Wands.

Upon entering the shop, it was incredibly dusty and dark and crowded. There were dozens upon dozens of bookshelves filled to the brim with long, rectangular boxes.

"Just give me a moment," came a hoarse voice from the back room.

It was then that Alex noticed a father and son, both with platinum blonde hair, the man being about her own father's age, and the boy looking to be her age as well.

"Hello," Alex said, walking up to the boy. "I'm Alex Dursley, what's your name?"

The boy looked up to his father before saying "I'm Scorpius Malfoy…" The boy seemed hesitant to say his name, but upon seeing no fear or disgust on Alex's face, he smiled briefly.

"Oh, what an interesting name. That makes my own name seem quite plain and insignificant, now," she said, laughing. "Are you a first year?" She asked.

"Yes, I am!" Scorpius said. "What house do you want to get in?"

"House?" Alex asked in confusion.

Recognition dawned upon Scorpius face and he said "You're muggleborn, aren't you? Well, no matter – there are four houses in Hogwarts, each one is suited to that child's personality or traits. There's Hufflepuff – where the patient, kind, loyal and hardworking go, there's Ravenclaw – the house for the witty, intelligent and creative go (or the stuck up ones, depending on who you ask), there's Slytherin – that's where my entire family has gone, from the beginning of time – where the determined and cunning go, then there's Gryffindor. Gryffindor is where the noble, brave, loyal and courageous go. It's also the house where Harry Potter himself was put in! It's also the house where I want to go."

Alex grinned, "My cousin is Harry Potter! Well, he's daddy's cousin – isn't that right daddy?" Juniper said, looking at her father.

Dudley nodded his head "Yeah, he was. Didn't know he was in the 'brave' house, though – I would have said 'rash' instead."

Scorpius' father chuckled and said "That, my friend, I will agree with you on. I'm Draco Malfoy, Scorpius' father."

Dudley nodded and said "Dudley Dursley."

At that moment Mr. Olivander walked back in with some more boxes, and piled them on the counter.

"Now, then. Here we go – I think I found the one for you, Mr. Malfoy." And opening the box, he continued, "Holly, 10 ¼ inches, unicorn core. A beautiful wand, only for those with a pure heart."

Timidly Scorpius reached out and grabbed the wand.

Immediately, blue sparks flew out of it.

Draco clapped his son on the shoulder grinning, and Mr. Olivander smiled and said "I believe we have found the wand for you! I believe you will do great things with that wand, my young sir. Great, great things. That will be ten galleons, please," upon paying, Scorpius turned to his father and asked "Dad, can I stay and watch Alex pick out her wand?"

Draco glanced at Dudley and upon seeing his shrug he said "Sure, son. I'll be waiting outside, come and get me when you're through."

Alex walked up to Mr. Olivander.

"Ah," he said, taking a good look at her. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure yet – name's Olivander. What might be yours?"

"A-Alexandra, sir. Alexandra Dursley."

"Wonderful. What is your dominant hand, please?" He asked, as a magical measuring tape started measuring Juniper's arms, legs, nose, and everything in between.

"M-my right hand." She stuttered.

"Excellent," Olivander said, more to himself than to Juniper.

"Aha! Here we go. Apple wood, 9 1/3 long, phoenix feather. Go on, pick it up!"

Upon doing so, Alex was zapped, causing Olivander to snatch it back, muttering "No, no, that will never do. Hmm…"

After trying out ten more wands – all of which causing havoc on the room – Alex was feeling depressed.

"Not to worry, dear, not to worry – I believe I have found the right wand for you, yes, yes,"

"That's what you said the other ten times, too," Alex muttered, causing Scorpius to snicker behind his hand, and Dudley to smile somewhat.

"Aha! Here we are," Olivander said, holding a box.

The wand he took out was quite plain, but beautiful in its own right – it was a light brown, with Celtic carvings where the handle would be, and it curled around itself somewhat.

"Sycamore, 11 1/3 inches long, Unicorn core."

Upon picking the wand up, Alex knew it was hers. Purple sparks flew out of her wand, causing her to know without a doubt that it was, indeed, made for her.

"Ah! There, what did I tell you? That will be seven galleons, please,"

Upon paying Olivander the money, Alex, Dudley and Scorpius walked out, where Draco was waiting for his son.

"Well, it was nice to meet you!" Alex said, hugging Scorpius and catching him off guard. "I suppose I'll see you on September the first?"

"Yes, you will." Scorpius replied, "See you then!" And off they went in their opposite directions – Scorpius and Draco to buy something else, and Alex and Dudley back to the Leaky Cauldron to return home, making Alex even more excited than before.

_I may or may not have made my first friend! And a magical one, at that! And I'm going to Hogwarts in less than a week! Oh, I do hope the week flies by!  
_

It was safe to say that Alex went to bed that night, feeling happier than she had in a long time.

**Sorry for the late update! I had to completely scrap chapter four and start from the beginning. I've decided on renaming Juniper, Alexandra, so today I am going to edit all the existing chapters with that name instead, in case you should get confused, I am trying to edit it as fast and thoroughly as possible.  
**

**I'm sorry for any grammatical errors in this story; I do my own editing, and sometimes with all the rush I overlook things that should be easy to spot, but I try my best.  
**

**Fun Fact; the wand used for Alex, is my pottermore wand from my Slytherin account - my wand on there suits Alex's personality better than my wand from Gryffindor (yes, I'm a Slytherdor).  
**

**Love you all!**

**xoxo, Nali**


	5. Important Announcement

Hey guys.

I just found out that my grandpa died in a car crash, a few hours ago. It was instant, thank Jesus.

I think he knew he was going to die, because when I talked to him on the phone yesterday he went on and on about how much he loved my family and how I was his only granddaughter and for that reason he cherished me, and how sorry he was for all the mistakes he made in the past.

I'm not going to be able to attend the funeral, as we can't afford the tickets.

If any of you out there believe in the power of prayer, please, please, PLEASE pray for my gran and my mom and aunts. It's really hard on them especially.

It was a car crash, like I said, but there were other people involved and they are in critical condition. So please pray for them as well.

I'm angry, to tell you the truth. He wasn't supposed to be driving - doctor's orders, but being the stubborn man he was he went against them and drove anyway.

My grandfather was a Christian, and as I believe in heaven and hell and Jesus Christ, I believe he is in heaven now. So that is comfort for me and my family, at any rate.

I will post a new chapter within a week or two. I have half of it completed but right now, as you can understand, I am not in the mood for writing the rest of it.

Much love,

Nali


	6. The Sorting

"...**You might belong in Gryffindor,**  
** Where dwell brave of heart,**  
** Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**  
** Set Gryffindors apart;**  
** You might belong in Hufflepuff,**  
** Where they are just and loyal,**  
** Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**  
** And unafraid of toil;**  
** Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,**  
** If you've a ready mind, **  
** Where those of wit and learning,**  
** Will always find their kind;**  
** Or perhaps in Slytherin**  
** You'll make your real friends,**  
** Those cunning folk use any means**  
** To achieve their ends.****.."**

**-Jo Rowling, The Sorting Hat Song**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**The Sorting**

Alex was woken up out of a deep sleep by her father shaking her shoulders.

"Alex, Alex, honey, it's time for school,"

"Mhmm…. I don't wanna go to school, lemmie go back… to… sleep…" she mumbled, half asleep.

Dudley laughed and asked "Are you sure, sweetie?"

"Yes." Was Alex' huff.

"Fine, I'll simply let Headmistress McGonagall know you don't want go to Hogwarts…"

And with that, he turned away, walking towards the door.

"Mhmm… McGonagall… Hogwarts…. Wait. HOGWARTS!"

Alex jumped up out of her bed and started dancing around saying "I'm going to Hogwarts, I'm going to Hogwarts!"

The dance she was doing seemed to be a mix between the Single Ladies dance and Gangnam Style, resulting in a laughing Dudley.

"Alright, Alex – make up your bed and get ready, we leave in an hour to go to the train station."

"Aye-aye, Captain!" Alex said, saluting him jokingly.

After her father left, she continued dancing while making up her bed.

She couldn't believe it – it was finally September first! She was going to a Magical School!

She would have never believed she would be happy to go to school – despite the fact that she was relatively intelligent and enjoyed reading, did not mean that she liked putting forth effort in learning.

_But_, Alex thought, _school's bound to be interesting, now – it's a magical school for goodness' sake!_

After thirty minutes, she had cleaned her room (she made sure that it was spotless, after all – it would be nearly a year before she would enter it again), took her shower, and gotten dressed.

Heading downstairs to grab a bowl of cereal, she made a quick pit stop in the living room.

"Good morning, baby brother!" She said to Ethan, who was sitting on the floor watching Sesame Street.

Kissing him on the cheek she said "Believe it or not, I will miss you while I'm gone! Who knows? Maybe someday you'll come to Hogwarts, too! How thrilling would that be?"

"It would most certainly not be thrilling," Elaine said, walking in. "One freak in this family is enough."

Alex stood back up and went in the kitchen to get her breakfast without a word to her mother. Sighing, she thought _why can't she understand that this isn't my fault? It's a gift – not a curse. She should stop treating it as such,_

"Are you ready, sweet heart?" Dudley asked, walking in to the kitchen.

Standing up and putting her bowl in the sink, Alex replied "Yes, sir,"

"Alright then, say goodbye to your mum and brother and then we'll be going."

"Bye, Ethan," Alex cooed to her brother before giving him a kiss on the forehead and him giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek, giggling as he did so.

Smiling, Alex tore herself away from her brother before turning to her mother.

"Bye, mum. I'll see you for Christmas break." Elaine gave a short nod before hugging her daughter stiffly.

"Well, we best be off!" Dudley said, awkwardly.

Alex nodded before waving to her mum and brother one more time and headed out the door, trunk and cat in tow.

The drive to Kings Cross Station was unnervingly silent. Alex didn't dare interrupt said silence, but it made her wish that time would hurry up.

Dudley was nervous as well – only not for the same reason his daughter was. He wanted her to go to Hogwarts, yes, but the more miles he put behind him, and the closer he was to Kings Cross, he was starting to wonder if this was entirely a good idea – sending his only daughter to a magical school and all. This was the reason he was so quiet the entire drive – he was having an internal battle.

Then as they neared the station, he wondered what house Alex would be sorted in – he had no idea that Alex was wondering the very same thing.

Would she be put in Hufflepuff, the house of the patient, and hardworking? No… she didn't think so. She was patient (sometimes), and she was hardworking – but only if the task she was doing fascinated her. Otherwise, she wasn't very hardworking, and she got fed up with people a lot of times.

Would she be put in Ravenclaw - the house of the creative, and witty? She liked to think that she was creative – oh, if you looked in her closet, you'd find at least five boxes full of old artwork she had completed – and she was very smart (but once again, she really only put forth an effort in her studies if the subject interested her).

That only left Gryffindor – the house of the brave, brash and loyal, and Slytherin – the house of the cunning, manipulative and determination. She would admit that she was cunning. She would also admit she was very brash – she often said and did things that ended up getting her in trouble (although if asked she would tell you that it was worth it).

But, in all honesty, she wasn't sure which house she would rather be put in.

**~oOo~**

"Are you _sure_ that this is how you get to Platform 9 ¾?" Alex asked her father for the fifth time.

Dudley, exasperated, said yet again "Yes, Alex. You run through the barrier."

"But can you get through? You're a Muggle,"

"Well, thanks, I feel so much better about myself," Dudley said sarcastically. "But yes, I'm sure. Now come on,"

Alex took a deep breath behind her trolley. Dudley put his arms on either side of hers, hands on the trolley, and then started running towards the barrier.

Instead of hitting the wall like Alex expected her and her father to do, they made it to the other side.

She was in awe – there was a scarlet locomotive that said "Hogwarts Express", and the platform was extremely crowded. There were parents hugging their children, mothers were crying, fathers were either stern or playful, kids were running around, trying to get their luggage on the train… it was incredible.

"Do you need help with your trunk, sweetie?" Dudley asked after a moment – for he too, was in awe of the platform, as he had never really paid attention to it when he was younger, feeling far too jealous and disgusted of his cousin. Speaking of cousins…

"Dudley?" A voice called.

Dudley turned around, and saw someone who he hadn't seen in what seemed like an eternity.

"Harry?" He asked in disbelief.

"Dudley, it is you!" Harry was now within arm's length from Dudley, and giving him a handshake, he asked in a confused tone "What are you doing here?"

"My daughter," Dudley said, wrapping his arm around Alex, "Is starting her first term at Hogwarts this year."

At this, Harry's eyebrows shot up. "Your daughter? A witch?"

"Well, I do believe that that is what they call people like me, yes," Alex said, sarcastically.

Harry chuckled and said "How's Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia taking it?"

"Grandpa disowned me, grandma loves me, and mum hates me." Alex said, before her dad could reply.

Harry looked to Dudley, as if to confirm what he had heard.

Dudley nodded and said "Yeah, sadly. Elaine isn't… too keen on magic. I knew there was a possibility that Alex could be a witch, but I didn't really think it important enough to bring up to Elaine, and, well, I guess I should've."

Harry nodded in understanding and said "I've got three kids now,"

"You married that friend's sister, right? Gwen?" Dudley asked.

"Ginny," Harry corrected, "And yeah, I did. But I've got three kids now, James is already in Hogwarts – starting his third year, and Albus is starting his first year, too. Ron and Hermione – my friends – daughter, Rose, is starting her first year at Hogwarts, as well, so you won't be alone."

Alex smiled up at him, nodding her head in thanks. "Dad, I've got to go now,"

At Alex saying this, Harry said "Yeah, I've got to say bye to my kids, too. Hey Dudley – don't leave the platform yet, I'll catch back up with you. It was nice meeting you, Alex. I'll be sure to tell my kids, as well as their cousins, to watch out for you, alright?"

And then Harry walked back into the crowd, blocking him from view.

"Alright Alex." Dudley said, now giving his attention to his daughter. "Do you have everything?"

Rolling her eyes, good naturedly, Alex replied "Yes, dad. I have everything. And yes," she interrupted before her father could say anything, "I'll be sure to owl you and let you know how my studies are going, and what house I'm sorted in… I do hope I don't get put into Hufflepuff, that house sounds awful," She said, frowning.

Dudley laughed and said "I don't know too much about the houses, only what I heard that boy tell you, as well as what Harry had mentioned in passing, so I'm not one to judge. Now," Dudley said, becoming more serious, "I love you, and please, if you need anything, let me know."

Alex nodded, tears coming into her eyes. "I love you too, dad. I'll miss you," And after giving him a long hug, she grabbed her trunk, as well as Bilbo's carrier, and climbed upon the train.

As soon as she got on the train, it gave a swift movement forward, signaling that it was starting to leave the station, which almost had Alex falling down, before she was able to catch herself.

Shaking herself off, she started looking for a compartment.

After passing a few full ones, she reached one which had three boys in it – one raven haired boy, an auburn haired boy, and a blonde haired boy. They were quite rowdy, Alex noticed, but as the rest of the compartments were already full, she decided she'd take her chances.

Opening the compartment door, the boys silenced immediately to look at their intruder.

"Um, excuse me," Alex began, "All the other compartments are full. May I sit here?" She bit her lip nervously, awaiting their answer.

"Sure!" The redhead said, grinning. "Let me help you with your trunk,"

After taking it from her, the nameless boy put it above the seats where, she assumed, their trunks were as well. After sitting down, and motioning for Alex to sit down next to him (Which she did, still holding onto Bilbo's carrier), he introduced himself.

"The name's Fred Weasley, Fred Arthur Weasley the II, to be exact."

"I'm Louis Weasley, his cousin," the blonde haired boy said, and then the black haired boy next to him said "And I'm James Potter, James Sirius Potter the II. What's your name?"

"Oh!" Alex said, recognizing who the boy sitting across from her was, "You're James! You're Harry Potter's son, aren't you? We're cousins! I'm Alex Dursley – well, Alexandra Lilian Dursley. Our dad's are cousins, my grandma and your grandma were sisters…. I'm rambling, aren't I? Sorry…"

The boys were very quiet before they laughed. Finally, after a few minutes of nothing but laughter, James stopped laughing enough to reply "Yeah, my dad just told me that I had yet _another_ cousin coming to Hogwarts. It's nice to meet you, Alex."

"So you're a Muggleborn?" Louis asked, interested. Alex nodded, "Yup. Although grandma and I guessed that the magic actually came from her side of the family, because her sister was a Muggleborn, too."

"What house do you want to get sorted in?" Fred asked.

"I wouldn't mind getting sorted in any house, but houses that I think I would belong in? Probably Slytherin or Gryffindor."

Fred looked very confused and exclaimed "SLYTHERIN?! Why would you want to get put in SLYTHERIN of all houses?!"

Alex shrugged and said "I think Slytherin, as well as Gryffindor, are the two houses that I would fit in the most. I have no interest in prejudices."

Louis laughed and James said "There's nothing _wrong_ with Slytherin, persay, but it isn't a house I'd want to be sorted in. Just because of its history, you know? Although my brother was named after a Slytherin, so I guess not all Slytherin's are bad."

"Well, reputations were made to change. Someday Slytherin's reputation will change if enough people who are put in that house make the right choices."

Everybody agreed with her. They spent the rest of the train ride talking about the different houses, introducing her to Quidditch (Which Alex thought was something she may be interested in, and couldn't wait until her second year to try out), as well as talking about different wizarding candies, once the trolley passed by.

Before they knew it, they were only ten minutes away from Hogsmeade.

"I think I'll go change into my robes, now," Alex said.

"Alright, the changing room is down three compartments on the right. You'll know it when you see it – it says 'changing room' on the door, quite clearly." Fred said.

"Any idiot could figure that out," Louis drawled.

"Well, she could be an idiot! We don't know yet," Fred said.

"I'm not sure whether I should laugh or be insulted." Alex said, "I choose neither. I'm off now, bye," and grabbing her clothes, she walked out of the compartment, following the directions Fred had given her.

Giving herself a mental high five at finding the changing room, she went to open the door, but as she did, it opened on its own, as someone was just walking out of it. It was the boy from Ollivanders!

"Oh, I remember you! Alex from the wand shop, right?" Alex nodded.

She couldn't quite remember the boy's name… "Scorpius, right?" Alex asked, hesitantly (for she didn't want to mess up his name).

The boy nodded and puffed his chest out proudly. "Told ya my name was an unforgettable one!" He winked, causing Alex to laugh. "I s'pose I'll see you at the sorting, alright? I'll let you go get changed now, bye!"

After waving goodbye, she walked into the now vacant changing room, to dress into her robes.

When she had finished and walked back out, the children were walking out of their compartments unto the train station's platform, as the train had now stopped in Hogsmeade.

Upon noticing that nobody had their trunks or animals with them, she gathered that she didn't need to bring hers off the train, either.

_After all,_ Alex thought, _it's a magical school – I'm sure they just magic the trunks to go to the school, right?_

As she walked off the train, she heard a booming voice say "Firs' years, firs' years, over here, please! Firs' years," following the voice, she saw a giant man with a big scruffy beard, holding a lantern.

"Are these all the firs' years, then?" He asked no one in particular. Upon hearing no protests, he continued. "Right. Alright, firs' years, follow me, please!"

After following the giant man for a few minutes, they reached a lake where there were several small boats docked.

_So that means Hogwarts is across the lake,_ Alex thought. She was soon proved right, as once they had climbed into the boats and rowed across the lake for five or so minutes (which Alex was pleased to find out that the boats rowed themselves, magically), they turned a bend and she saw Hogwarts. It looked as if it was straight out of a fairytale – it was beautiful, and so huge!

_But then again, it'd have to be large to house all of the students, as well as have enough classrooms._ Alex said to herself.

After rowing for five more minutes, as well as going through a tunnel under the school, they reached shore. Well, actually it was a rock platform, but it was solid ground none the less.

"Follow me, please," the giant said. After following him up several steps, they were greeted by a relatively good looking, middle aged man with dark brown hair. "Thanks for bringing them, Hagrid," The man said. _Ah, so the giant's man name was Hagrid_. Alex thought. That was good to know for future reference.

"No problem, Professor. Well, I best be goin' into the Great Hall!" Turning around to face the children, Hagrid said "I'll be seeing you! I'm sure you'll do Hogwarts proud." And with that, he walked up the rest of the stairs and entered the tall doors, which presumably led into the Great Hall.

"Hello," The man said. "My name is Professor Longbottom, and I will be your Herbology teacher this year. In a few moments, you're going to be led into the Great Hall by myself, and there you will be sorted into your house. There are four houses; Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor – which was my house when I was a student, and am now head of house for. However, because you will be sorted in front of the entire student population,"

Upon seeing the frightened look on Alex, as well as a majority of the first years' faces, he chuckled and said "Don't worry, it isn't that bad I promise – and don't worry about embarrassing yourselves, I nearly ran off the stage with the hat still on my head!"

_Hat? What hat? We're being sorted by a _hat?! _What kind of school is this_? Alex wondered. _A magic school,_ another part of her brain responded. _And because of that, you will have to get used to a few oddities – after all, this is a totally different world, now. _

She shook herself out of her thoughts as Professor Longbottom continued. "Because you will be sorted in front of everybody, it might be beneficial to clean yourselves up a bit. I'll wait a minute to let you do so."

All Alex did was fix her hair up into a ponytail, although there were some girls who were more or less trying to fix their entire appearance.

The boys, Alex noted, were much more relaxed, which was to be presumed.

After a moment, Professor Longbottom said "Right. Well, come along then! Let's get you all sorted."

When the professor opened up the doors, all of the first years gasped. It was beautiful.

The Great Hall was a long room, with four long tables (one for each house, Alex presumed), and one table that went sideways at the end of the room, where all of the Professors were seated. But it wasn't the tables that had the students in awe – it was the ceiling. The entire room was lit by thousands upon thousands of floating candles, and the ceiling had a lifelike replica of the sky! _Scratch that…_ Alex thought, _it _is_ the sky!_

At the end of the tables, and in front of where the professors were seated, on a stage of sorts, was a stool, with a very large, and very raggedy looking hat. But what had Alex shocked the most, was that it sang! It sung all about the history of Hogwarts, as well as the four houses and their qualities – which Alex already knew of.

When it finished singing, Professor Longbottom stood up beside the stool the hat was sitting on, and said "Alright, when I call your names, please come forward and sit on the stool, so I can place the hat on your head and you can be sorted."

Alex blocked off everything Professor Longbottom was saying, as she was too focused on looking at the room around her. Finally the name "Dursley, Alexandra" broke her of her musings, and she stepped forward.

"_Hmm,"_ the hat said, once it was placed upon her head. It took everything Alex had not to jump out of fright – the hat was speaking to her! In her mind! Was it a mind reader? Or was she just going barmy?

"_You're not going crazy, dear child." _The hat chuckled.

This caused Alex to relax. Good – she wasn't being sent to the loony bin, just yet.

"_Such a peculiar mind," _the hat droned on, as if it hadn't heard what she had just thought.

"_You are quite loyal to those you love – that is a Hufflepuff trait, right there. However, you are not the most patient of people, so that rules that house out." _

_Knew it, _Alex thought.

"_You are quite intelligent, and have a thirst for knowledge,_" the hat continued, "_however, you do not like doing schoolwork all that much, so that rules that house out, as well._"

_So that only leaves, what? Slytherin and Gryffindor? _Alex thought.

"_Precisely. Hmm… you are very determined to get what you want, and will go to any lengths to receive it… you are also quite cunning and resourceful, but you are creative in your cunning. You are also brash, however, and do things before thinking them through… hmm. That could be problematic in Slytherin, which means that you belong in _Gryffindor!"

* * *

**Thank you guys' for being so patient! I'm sorry for not updating in two weeks. It's just with everything happening, I couldn't focus on writing. I'm better now, though. My family is recovering, and everything is well - I've been talking to my grandma for an hour on the phone every day, so that's helping both of us. His funeral was Tuesday and it was beautiful - I cried. Your prayers were also answered - the other people involved in the crash are completely healed and did not sue.**

So that's about it, I guess! I'm sorry I didn't put more detail in this chapter, it isn't my favorite for that reason, but I knew that I needed to hurry the first part of the story along.

Let me know what you think! Love you all

**xoxo**

**Nali**


End file.
